Timelines
The timelines of the Drakengard series, including all the possible outcomes and routes. Primarily based on information included in the Drag-on Dragoon World Inside book that was included with the 10th Anniversary Box.The Complete DOD Chronology, According to Accord (WIP) Additional sources are stated next to the events they relate to. Setting The history of the Drakengard world, which eventually came to be known as Midgard, was effectively created when, in AD 856 on the Iberian Peninsula, a great city appeared from the sky, along with mysterious beings known as dragons and Watchers. This event produced what is called the Multiple-World Divergence Phenomenon: when a group of "singularities" (most commonly special sentient beings) come together, splits occur in a timeline of events. This phenomenon has affected the course of events in Midgard for generations to come. It is theorized in Grimoire Nier that the world of Drakengard exists in a universe parallel to the universe which contains the world featured in Nier, which is ostensibly Earth. Information presented in Drakengard 3 reinforces this theory and indicates that the events on the Iberian Peninsula resulted in the initial point of divergence. The world of Nier resembles our own (real-life) world up until the events that occurred in 2003 Tokyo, as featured Drakengard's Ending E. Chronological Content Overview ''Drakengard 3 & Drakengard'' *''Zero - A Rain to End and a Flower to Begin (Novella)'' *''Drakengard 3'' - Zero's Prologue (DLC) * Drag-On Dragoon Utahime Five (Manga) *''Michael - The Gone-Away (Novella)'' *''Drakengard 3'' ''- One's Prologue (DLC)'' *''Drakengard 3'' ''- Five's Prologue (DLC)'' *''Drakengard 3'' ''- Four's Prologue (DLC)'' *''Drakengard 3'' ''- Three's Prologue (DLC)'' *''Cent - The Jewel within My Palm'' (Novella) *''Two - Today's Meal'' (Novella) *''Decad - Everything Is for You (Novella)'' *''Four - Family Portrait (Novella)'' *''Five - My Favourite Things, Dito - This Repulsive World (Novellas)'' *''Three - My Dear, Sweet Little Dolls (Novella)'' *''One - Visitors (Novella)'' *''Octa - "The Joy Of..." (Novella)'' *''Drakengard 3'' - Chapter 0 (Game) *''Drakengard 3'' - Two's Prologue (DLC) *''Mikhail - Our Mistakes (Novella)'' *''Accord - Weapon Tales (Novella)'' *''Drakengard 3'' (Game) **Branch A ***''One - Mirror Mirror (Novella)'' ***''Shi ni Itaru Aka'' (Manga) ***''Drag-On Dragoon 1.3'' ****Branch A: The World of Dragons (Novel) ****Branch B: The World of Humans ****Branch C: The World of Demons ****Branch D: The World of God ****Branch E: Shinjuku 2013 **Branch B: The Price **Branch C: Emesis **Branch D: The Flower **Branch E: Drag-On Dragoon 3 Story Side (Novel) ***''The Song of Fourteen Years (Novella)'' ****''Drakengard'' (Game) *****Branch A: the Anguish of an unsmiling Watcher *****Branch B: flowers for the Broken spirit *****Branch C: a Companion's eternal farewell *****Branch D: the wild dreams of a Deluded child *****Branch E: the End of the dragon sphere ******''Nier Replicant'' / ''Nier Gestalt'' (Games) *******''Nier: Automata'' (Game) ***** Drag-On Dragoon Story Side (Novel) ***** Drag-On Dragoon Magnitude "Negative" (Novel) *** Drag-On Dragoon Judgement (Manga - Uncanonical) ''Drakengard 2'' Which branch of Drakengard events Drakengard 2 follows is unknown, but it '''does not' follow branch A.'' *''Drakengard 2'' (Game) **Branch A ***''The Garden of Light (Novella)'' **Branch B **Branch C ** Drag-On Dragoon 2 Story Side (Novel) The Timelines :See also: The Complete Drakengard Chronology (According to Accord) 1 *The birth of Jesus Christ. }} ---- 856 *A giant earthquake occurs on the Iberian Peninsula. At the same time, a huge metropolis appears within one night, while a lot of strange things appear around the world. Casualties aside, this incident shook the very balance of the world. The dragons, Flower and the watchers are introduced into the world. This event becomes known as "The Great Disaster". }} 858 *The Eastern Roman Empire is destroyed by dragons. }} 862 *The Frankish Kingdom monarchy breaks down. }} 865 *Europe loses all concept of nations and becomes known as Midgard. }} 867 *Nobles and intellectuals from the former kingdoms escaped to the Cathedral City with little more than their lives and set up the Pythagoras Institute to study the disaster and rise in abnormalities throughout the world. }} 878 *The Chaldea Gate opens for the first time in ten years. The city sees a growth in population, and the Users begin their rule. This may be seen as a new era of control for the Pythagoras Institute. (SINoALICE) 981 *Rose (Zero) is born. ||calculated}} 991 *The Youth League instigates a large-scale rebellion within the Cathedral City. They were eliminated with magic upon occupying the Central Magic Academy ― many citizens lost their lives during the incident. (SINoALICE) 995 *An accident of unprecedented scale happens in the Central Magic Academy in the Cathedral City. Witness accounts uncovered at a later time reveal that the dust and debris caused by the explosion resembled a gigantic flower that covered the night sky. }} 997 June *The parasitic Flower begins to feed on Rose's dead body. She changes her name to Zero once she becomes an Intoner. || }} 998 February *As the power of the Flower becomes a threat to the world, Zero attempts to commit suicide but fails, which results in the birth of One, Two, Three, Four, and Five. || }} March =11th = *Zero and Michael meet for the first time. }} =12th = *Zero begins her trial to prove to Michael that she can subdue the Flower long enough to kill her sisters. }} May *The Intoner sisters defeat Bass, the Lord of the Land of Sands. After his defeat, they are approached by his servant Partition and set out for Cathedral City on ship. }} *One and Gabriella meet for the first time. They fight off a strange character known as Bartas. }} June *The Intoner sisters and Partition arrive to the Cathedral City. }} *Five, Four, Three and Two are killed, only to be resurrected by a dark entity that emerges from behind the Mercurius Gate. }} *Zero uses nearby doves to create the Disciples in order to subdue the powers of her sisters. || }} *The Lords of the Land - Gray, Shaxor and Caerula - are killed. }} *Partition loses his youthful form. }} *Bartas is killed by Gabriella after she becomes Gabriel. }} *One forges a pact with Gabriel, turning him back into Gabriella. }} =12th = *Zero and Michael battle. Zero wins and their alliance is sealed. }} August =1st = *One creates her twin brother, One. }} =14th = *One and her dragon companion Gabriella fight off several hostile monsters in the Land of Sands. }} =18th = *One and her twin brother undertake a trial in The Forest of Trials in the Land of Forests, where they successfully defeat a fake Zero. }} *Zero meets Accord for the first time. }} =27th = *Three and Octa travel to Cathedral City to destroy Three's defective modified Ogres. They later go on to defeat her Imps in the Land of Sands, her Cerberuses in the Land of Mountains and her Gigas in the Land of Seas. }} December *It becomes known that the four Intoner sisters, lead by One, were the ones who defeated the evil rulers of the lands and are therefore revered as great heroes. From this point on, a sort of religious faith in the Intoners as the rulers of each land spreads throughout Midgard. }} November =4th = *One trains her brother in battle, preparing him for his confrontation against Zero. }} 999 January =1st = *One summons her sisters to Cathedral City. }} =27th = *Two and Cent arrive in Cathedral City. }} February =14th = *Four and Decad arrive in Cathedral City. }} =22nd = *Five and Dito arrive in Cathedral City. }} March =3rd = *Three and Octa arrive in Cathedral City. }} *Zero murders Partition. }} *One, Two, Three, Four, Five face off against Zero and Michael. }} *Michael dies and reincarnates as Mikhail. }} *Along with the reborn Mikhail, Zero goes into hiding in the Land of Seas to rest. }} April =14th = *Two and Cent fight off several monsters in the Land of Mountains. }} =18th = *Two and Cent fight off resistance in the Land of Forests. }} =25th = *Two and Cent make their way to Cathedral City after a letter from Decadus warns them that something is wrong. There they find soldiers corrupted by Two's power of song. }} *Entering the crypt below the Cathedral, Two and Cent find that their orphan children have been transformed into a giant monster known as the Homunculus, which they are forced to kill. This event permanently breaks Two's mind. }} Drakengard 3 }} April *The disciples turn into Doves. }} *Gabriel and Mikhail die. }} *Three, Two, One and Zero die, but One’s twin Brother lives on. }} *The Cult of the Watchers is formed. }} 1003 *Plague spreads. }} *The world has transformed into one inhabited by even fiercer monsters. The Cult of the Watchers oppose them. }} 1012 *The Seal system has been completed, though information regarding its details is kept in secrecy by the priests. }} *The first Goddess of the Seal is chosen by the mark. }} 1017 *The second Goddess of the Seal is chosen by the mark. A woman close to One, the leader of the Cult of the Watchers, volunteers to be the Goddess of the Seal. }} *One tells the events of Zero's journey to the second Goddess of the Seal. }} 1021 *Conflict arises within the Cult of the Watchers. It all began with the jealousy and despair of the woman chosen to be the second Goddess of the Seal, and ended with the cult's leader One being exiled. }} *The first case of Red Eye Disease manifested within someone related to the cult, though they fell to their death immediately thereafter. }} 1022 *The third Goddess of the Seal is chosen by the mark. }} *From thereon, the ceremony to appoint new Goddesses was conducted in secret by the cult's priests. }} 1023 *Former Land of Sands stages invasion into the former Land of Forests. }} 1024 *Many citizens of the former Land of Forests leave the land. }} *One meets a refugee girl called Rosa in the former Land of Forests. }} 1025 *The founding of Caerleon. }} *Rosa gives birth to One’s children, Gruen and Grenat, in a hidden stone village. }} 1027 *Verdelet is born. ||calculated}} *The Fourth Goddess is assassinated. The Fifth Goddess is appointed. }} *The Fifth Goddess is unable to endure the pain of being the Goddess and attempts suicide, but fails. Ultimately by the will of the Goddess, she is killed by guillotine in secret. The Sixth Goddess is appointed. }} 1028 The Sixth Goddess is kidnapped by anti-Goddess separatists. She is never found. The Seventh Goddess is appointed. }} 1029 The Seventh Goddess is assassinated. The Eighth Goddess is appointed. }} 1030 *The Red Eye disease and famine spreads. }} *Caerleon goes through two kings. }} 1035 *The first king of Caerleon dies from illness. The second king succeeds to the throne. }} 1039 *The second king of Caerleon is assassinated. The third king succeeds to the throne, but is confined by the senior councilmen. They execute a virtual coup d'état called the “Council Agency”. }} 1041 *Gruen becomes the leader of the Cult of the Watchers. }} 1042 *The Ninth Goddess is chosen by the mark. There are no published accounts of the circumstances regarding the Eighth Goddess' death. }} *The priests begin creating poetry and music about the Seal and the Goddess. }} 1045 *The third king dies of illness while in confinement. The fourth king is enthroned. }} 1051 *One hears rumors about 'Red-Eyed rioters' and heads towards the Cathedral City, witnessing the Red Eye disease for the first time. }} *He kills Gruen, who was manipulating the victims of the red eye disease as the High Priest. One spares Verde, Gruen’s son and next in line to be High Priest. || }} 1067 *Leonard is born. ||calculated}} 1073 *Gismor is born. ||calculated}} 1075 *One attacks the Cult of the Watchers. Not only does he kill the leader Verde, he also kills many cult members. However, he does not discover the woman who was pregnant with Verde's children at that time, leading to the birth of Luis and Fey. || }} *Arioch is born. ||calculated}} May *Caim is born. }} 1079 *Inuart is born. ||calculated}} 1080 *Furiae is born. ||calculated}} 1085 *Hanch is born. ||calculated}} 1090 *Urick is born. ||calculated}} 1092 *Yaha is born. ||calculated}} 1093 *Death of High Priest Luis. The younger sister of the High Priest, Fey, succeeds him in becoming the next High Priestess. || }} May *One and Nero stay in Caerleon. }} *King Gaap of Caerleon and his wife die at the hands of the black dragon. || }} *The Red Eye disease spreads throughout Caerleon, killing most of the kingdom. }} *The Twelfth Goddess Asherah likely dies during the spread of the disease. }} *Manah and Seere are born. ||calculated}} 1094 *Inuart's farther Ipris dies of an unknown illness. }} *Furiae becomes the Thirteenth Goddess. }} 1096 *The Cult is assaulted again. The High Priestess Fey and her child Chloe are killed. }} *One attacks Cathedral City along with Nero. }} *One is briefly fooled by Nero's sister into believing that she is his deceased sister One. }} *The black dragon kills Nero's sister. }} *After finding out that he is the source of the Red Eye disease, One gives up and asks Nero to cut off his head. }} 1097 *Zhangpo is born. ||calculated}} 1098 *On Verdelet's orders, Caim climbs a snowy mountain to forge an alliance with a Red Dragon. Near death and after single-handedly killing an insane dragon, the Red Dragon accepts Caim's proposal for an alliance and offers him her blood, which rejuvenates him }} One Month Later *The Union Army defeats the Empire and its Cyclops in battle with the assistance of dragons. }} 1100 *By this year, the dragons have been enslaved by humans, and are used for manual labor, entertainment and military purposes. However, following the Black Dragon's escape from his cage, a dragon uprising begins. }} - Branch B= 1000 April *One is killed by Two. }} *The disciples are killed by Two and Cent. }} *Two and Cent are killed by Zero. }} *Zero forms a pact between the flower and Mikhail to save his life. }} - Branch C = 1000 April *Two is killed by the disciples. }} *Cent kills himself and all the disciples as well. }} *An unevolved Mikhail is killed by One and Gabriel. }} *One and Gabriel are killed by Zero. }} *Zero loses her sanity because of Mikhail's death and vomits. }} - Branch D= 1000 April *The disciples turn into doves. }} *Accord sacrifices herself so that Zero can kill One. }} *Zero kills One and Gabriel. }} *Mikhail destroys the Flower and seals the Intoners into another dimension. }} - Branch E= '' This branch leads to Drakengard.'' 1000 March *With her wounds healed, Zero starts her mission once again to defeat her younger sisters. Zero manages to kill both Five and Four. }} April *The disciples turn into Doves. }} *All the Intoners sisters die. }} *Gabriel is defeated by Mikhail. Mikhail is poisoned, however. }} *Zero forms a pact between herself and the dying Mikhail to save his life. }} *One's brother kills Zero, also killing Mikhail as per the laws of a pact. }} *The Cult of the Watchers is formed. }} 1003 *Plague spreads. }} *The world has transformed into one inhabited by even fiercer monsters. The Cult of the Watchers oppose them. }} 1012 *The Seal system has been completed, though information regarding its details is kept in secrecy by the priests. }} *The first Goddess of the Seal is chosen by the mark. }} 1017 *The second Goddess of the Seal is chosen by the mark. A woman close to One, the leader of the Cult of the Watchers, volunteers to be the Goddess of the Seal. }} *One tells the events of Zero's journey to the second Goddess of the Seal. }} 1021 *Conflict arises within the Cult of the Watchers. It all began with the jealousy and despair of the woman chosen to be the second Goddess of the Seal, and ended with the cult's leader One being exiled. }} *The first case of Red Eye Disease manifested within someone related to the cult, though they fell to their death immediately thereafter. }} 1022 *The third Goddess of the Seal is chosen by the mark. }} *From thereon, the ceremony to appoint new Goddesses was conducted in secret by the cult's priests. }} 1023 *Former Land of Sands stages invasion into the former Land of Forests. }} 1024 *Many citizens of the former Land of Forests leave the land. }} *One meets a refugee girl called Rosa in the former Land of Forests. }} 1025 *The founding of Caerleon. }} *Rosa gives birth to One’s children, Gruen and Grenat, in a hidden stone village. }} 1027 *Verdelet is born. ||calculated}} *The Fourth Goddess is assassinated. The Fifth Goddess is appointed. }} *The Fifth Goddess is unable to endure the pain of being the Goddess and attempts suicide, but fails. Ultimately by the will of the Goddess, she is killed by guillotine in secret. The Sixth Goddess is appointed. }} 1028 The Sixth Goddess is kidnapped by anti-Goddess separatists. She is never found. The Seventh Goddess is appointed. }} 1029 The Seventh Goddess is assassinated. The Eighth Goddess is appointed. }} 1030 *The Red Eye disease and famine spreads. }} *Caerleon goes through two kings. }} 1035 *The first king of Caerleon dies from illness. The second king succeeds to the throne. }} 1039 *The second king of Caerleon is assassinated. The third king succeeds to the throne, but is confined by the senior councilmen. They execute a virtual coup d'état called the “Council Agency”. }} 1041 *Gruen becomes the leader of the Cult of the Watchers. }} 1042 *The Ninth Goddess is chosen by the mark. There are no published accounts of the circumstances regarding the Eighth Goddess' death. }} *The priests begin creating poetry and music about the Seal and the Goddess. }} 1045 *The third king dies of illness while in confinement. The fourth king is enthroned. }} 1051 *One hears rumors about 'Red-Eyed rioters' and heads towards the Cathedral City, witnessing the Red Eye disease for the first time. }} *He kills Gruen, who was manipulating the victims of the Red Eye disease as the High Priest. One spares Verde, Gruen’s son and next in line to be High Priest. || }} 1067 *Leonard is born. ||calculated}} 1073 *Gismor is born. ||calculated}} 1075 *One attacks the Cult of the Watchers. Not only does he kill the leader Verde, he also kills many cult members. However, he does not discover the woman who was pregnant with Verde's children at that time, leading to the birth of Luis and Fey. || }} *Arioch is born. ||calculated}} May *Caim is born. }} 1079 *Inuart is born. ||calculated}} 1080 *Furiae is born. ||calculated}} 1085 *Hanch is born. ||calculated}} 1090 *Urick is born. ||calculated}} 1092 *Yaha is born. ||calculated}} 1093 *Death of High Priest Luis. The younger sister of the High Priest, Fey, succeeds him in becoming the next High Priestess. || }} *Manah and Seere are born. ||calculated}} May *King Gaap of Caerleon and his wife die at the hands of the black dragon. || }} 1094 *Caerleon falls. }} *The Twelfth Goddess Asherah dies. *Inuart's farther Ipris dies of an unknown illness. }} *Furiae becomes the Thirteenth Goddess. }} 1096 *The Cult is assaulted again. The High Priestess Fey and her child Chloe are killed. }} *One attacks Cathedral City along with Nero. }} *One is briefly fooled by Nero's sister into believing that she is his deceased sister One. }} *The black dragon kills Nero's sister. }} *After finding out that he is the source of the Red Eye disease, One gives up and asks Nero to cut off his head. }} 1097 *Zhangpo is born. ||calculated}} Drakengard }} *Furiae and Inuart die. }} *The Red Dragon becomes the Fourteenth Goddess. }} - Branch B= 1099 *Manah becomes the leader of the Cult of the Watchers. }} *Inuart places Furiae into a Seed of Destruction, which transforms her into a monster. He is killed by her. *The world is overrun by many clones of the monstrous Furiae that were copied from the original by the other Seeds. }} - Branch C= 1099 *Manah becomes the leader of the Cult of the Watchers. }} *Furiae commits suicide. }} *Inuart is killed by Caim. }} *Manah is killed by a dragon. }} *The Red Dragon breaks its pact with Caim to battle him. Caim kills the Red Dragon. }} *The world is overrun by dragons. }} - Branch D= 1099 *Manah becomes the leader of the Cult of the Watchers. }} *Manah is killed by Golem. }} *Furiae and Inuart are killed when the Sky Fortress collapses. }} *The Grotesqueries descend upon the world. }} *The Queen-beast appears. }} *Seere releases his time, forever freezing time around the Imperial City. }} - Branch E= '' This branch leads to NIER.'' 1099 *Manah becomes the leader of the Cult of the Watchers. }} *Manah is killed by Golem. }} *Furiae and Inuart are killed when the Sky Fortress collapses. }} *The Watchers descend upon the world. }} *The Queen-beast appears. }} *Caim and Red Dragon charge at the Queen-beast. They break the barriers of time and space, falling into a parallel dimension. }} ---- 2003 June =12th = *Approximately 3:00 PM - a massive white statue (henceforth referred to as "The Giant") appears from the sky in Shinjuku, Tokyo. *Shortly thereafter, a red winged entity (henceforth referred to as "The Dragon") falls from the sky. *The Dragon and the Giant engage in a battle. The principle behind and effects of the attacks are a mystery. A piercing series of sounds are heard across the area. *The Japan Self-Defense Force (JSDF) observes the situation and plans counter-measures. An emergency Cabinet meeting takes place regarding the situation. *Approximately 4:00 PM - the Giant falls and breaks apart. The composition of the Giant is unable to be determined. The substance is similar to sodium chloride but lacks any manner of mass or weight. It quickly disperses and vanishes from the area. *Shortly after the fall of the Giant, Bravo-One (Callsign "Scarface") of the Japan Air Self-Defense Force's 6th Air Wing, 303rd Squadron shoots down the Dragon with a missile strike. The body is later recovered from atop Tokyo Tower and taken to a government research facility for testing. *This event becomes known as the "6-12 Incident". It results in 56 fatalities, 320 injuries, and an economic cost of over 60 billion yen. *A gag order is issued regarding the events of 6-12, but videos and photos of the incident circulate on the Internet soon thereafter. Fears of terrorism, foreign plots, and other conspiracy theories soon follow the extraordinary events. on the NieR Wiki. - Branch DOD2= '' This branch leads to Drakengard 2.'' 1099 *Manah becomes the leader of the Cult of the Watchers. }} *Furiae and Inuart die. }} *Nowe and Eris are born. }} *The Red Dragon becomes the Fourteenth Goddess. }} *During a disaster at sea, Hanch forms a pact with Kelpie. }} 1100 *The Empire dissolves. }} *The Red Eye disease begins to disappear. }} 1101 *Founding of the Knights of the Seal by Verdelet. }} 1105 *Seere becomes the Hierarch of the Knights of the Seal. }} 1107 The Black Dragon and Nowe are discovered in the Forgotten Ruins. || }} 1108 *Eris joins the Knights of the Seal. }} 1114 *Verdelet strengthens the Seal on the Red Dragon. }} *Lady Hanch poisons Oror. }} *Caim assaults the Knights of the Seal. }} *Verdelet and Oror are killed by Caim. }} Drakengard 2 }} *Nowe kills Legna. }} *Eris becomes the Fifteenth Goddess. }} 1123 *Manah settles down in a distant land and becomes the proprietor of an orphanage. }} 1126 *Nowe is the leader of the Knights of the Seal. }} *Eris is still the Goddess and on the verge of immobility. }} - Branch B= 1117 *Urick, Caim and the Red Dragon die. }} *Manah is repossessed by the Gods. Nowe is forced to kill her. }} *The Holy Dragons, led by Legna, Nowe and Eris ride into battle against the Watchers. }} - Branch C= 1117 *Urick, Caim and the Red Dragon die. }} *Nowe kills Legna. }} *Nowe brings about a world where the Seal system is no longer needed. }} }} }}}} Trivia *The timeline featured in the World Inside implies that the world of Nier takes place in a distant future following the events of Drakengard 2.Drakengard Timeline - Google Docs However, this is contradicted by the timeline featured in the official DOD3 Artbook, which shows the events of Drakengard 2 never branch into the world of Nier.Drakengard Timeline - DOD3 Artbook This discrepancy has never been addressed in interviews by Yoko Taro or the scenario writers. References Category:Lore